


El favorito.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Human
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Porque no importando cómo fue que pasó, supo que desde ahora ya no podría salir de esto, jamás escaparía de "ella"... ahora le pertenecía y jamás podría escapar. . . ."-Oh, Starlight esto no tiene que ser de esta forma, solo di la palabra y todo lo existente junto lo que está por existir estará a tus pies, solo tienes que decirla y todo esto se acabara-"
Relationships: Steven Universe/White Diamond
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Kudos: 10





	El favorito.

La noche cubría todo el vecindario donde muchas familias descansaban después de un duro día, pero en una casa donde unos amorosos padres les desearon las buenas noches a su hijo era otra historia.

El tiempo avanzaba con lentitud y a cada segundo un chico pelinegro de ojos rosas se aterraba más y más. En una habitación de coloridos tonos se encontraba el mismo chico en una esquina de su cuarto, envuelto en una sábana temblaba hecho un ovillo al mismo tiempo que sostenía en sus manos un cuchillo que tomó de la cocina mientras su madre estaba distraída.

A cada paso que daba el tiempo el muchacho de ojos rosas solo podía asustarse cada vez más, su corazón latía apresuradamente casi parecía que se le saldría del pecho pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, su mirada alternaba en la ventana y el reloj de gato-galleta que marcaba con luces rojas acusadoras las 11:45 pm, faltaba poco para que "ella" viniera como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 12:00 el chico se hizo más pequeño de ser posible, a la vez que empuñaba el gran cuchillo de cocina con todo el valor que le era posible, a quien engañaba estaba tan asustado que solo le quedaba rezar para que "ella" no lo matara por intentar asesinarla. Pero si había algo que aún permanecía con él era la mínima esperanza de que esa mujer de cabellos blancos lo dejara en paz.

Lástima que eso jamás sucederá.

Segundos después de las doce una neblina blanca cubrió el pequeño vecindario, haciendo así que nadie pudiera saber lo que se avecinaba, la neblina blanca entro a cada casa del lugar incluyendo la del pelinegro, solo que esta entró en la ventana de la habitación de los padres para introducirse en ellos, provocando así que durmieran de forma más profunda como el resto del vecindario.

Ella había llegado.

El pelinegro miraba ansioso y desesperado, la ventana donde entraba la luz de la luna a la habitación, pronto una silueta se vio provocando que el chico pronto comenzará respirar de forma errática, la silueta miraba con sus ojos grises el cuarto del chico notando los posters de anime, películas y bandas de rock pegadas a la pared, haciendo que el ser deje salir una sonrisa burlona que le dio al pelinegro un escalofrío en su espalda y lentamente la mirada gris se dirigió al chico, quien se paralizó bajo la mirada escudriñadora de aquel ser.

Con la habilidad de un gato el ser se adentro en la habitación, donde cada paso que daba era una cuenta regresiva de lo que "ella" estaba por hacerle, como hacía todas las noches desde hacía seis años.

-Oh Starlight, me parece tan tierno que me esperes- dijo una voz femenina con cierta alegría a la vez que sus ojos grises brillaban con felicidad infantil, provocando que el pequeño retrocediera en vano lo que hizo que la sonrisa de "ella" se ensanchara, pero pronto esta disminuyó al ver el brillo del cuchillo que el muchacho portaba en un patético intento de intimidarla.

-Ohh, Steven creí que te había dicho que estas armas tan mundanas jamás me harían daño- Regaño la mujer para después quitarle el cuchillo y tirarlo a una de las paredes del cuarto quedando insertado en esta, para así quitarle la sábana donde Steven se encontraba escondido. Al quitarla se puede ver como el pelirizado estaba en una pijama amarilla con puntos naranjas, el chico temblaba de forma descontrolada y respiraba de forma errática delatando su miedo hacia ella, la fémina lo arrastró hacia la cama haciendo caso omiso hacia los quejidos que él emitía, con fuerza lo tiró encima de esta y se subió sobre él dejando su trasero sobre su pelvis.

Al estar sobre él pudo ver que había llevado sus brazos a su rostro en un intento de defenderse por si le hacia daño, la mujer al verlo solo pudo bufar molesta y decir.

-Si crees que te lastimare, estas muy equivocado después de todo, tu aprendiste la lección hace mucho tiempo, no creo que repetir eso sea apropiado- Le recordó la ojigris al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho del pequeño sobre la ropa, provocando un estremecimiento del chico, por supuesto que recordaba la "lección" que tuvo que aprender cuando solo tenía once años; había estado tan asustado de volver a White que intento dormir con sus padres esa noche, lo cual funciono pero ella había llegado en la noche hechizandolos para que no escucharan y vieran nada, esa noche lo llevó a su habitación y enojada le dio tantos golpes que terminó con la nariz sangrando y un ojo morado había pensado que cuando amaneciera debía dar muchas explicaciones solo que ella cuando termino de golpearlo lo sano diciendo que esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección.

Sin duda una de las experiencias que le hizo temerle más a ella, no es como si ya no estuviera asustado cada vez que el sol se oculta sabiendo que ella se metería a su cuarto para hacerle lo que le plazca. Unos labios sobre los suyos interrumpieron el carril de pensamientos, para que rápidamente una lengua se enrede con la suya dejándolo a la merced de ella quien le quitó la camisa para así arañar un poco el pecho del chico.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, lo único que se escuchaba eran los besos húmedos que allí se daban que junto los cantos de los grillos hacían sinfonía por el lugar, la falta de aire pronto se hizo notar en el chico que intentaba separarse de la ojigris, lo cual logró dejando salir así jadeos mientras que la mujer solo lo veía con diversión para comenzar a besar y morder el pecho del chico dejando marcas que se irían apenas el sol saliera.

Los besos fueron más hacia abajo donde avergonzado el chico solo trataba de pensar en todo menos la situación en la que se encontraba, aún recordaba con claridad el inicio de todo esto, apenas tenía nueve años y como todo niño curioso quiso ir al bosque por su cuenta a intentar probarle a sus padres que los trolls si existían y que por eso se llevaban sus calcetines, fue solo sin saber que alguien lo seguía, mientras más se adentraba en el bosque más sentía una presencia amenazante seguirlo, fue cuando asustado comenzó a correr y al voltear vio al hombre que siempre los observaba a él y a sus amigos cuando estaban en el parque.

Corrió y corrió, corrió hasta que sintió sus pequeños pulmones quemarle y su corazoncito parecía salir de su pecho, pero no fue suficiente el hombre lo alcanzó y cuando pensaba que era su fin cerrando los ojos espero lo que se avecinaba, pero escucho un golpe muy fuerte y con temor abrió sus ojitos para ver, como su victimario cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo al mismo tiempo que un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de su cuerpo y aterrado vio como a la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Su cabello era tan blanco que le recordaba a la nieve que caía en invierno, sus ojos eran grises como una tormenta fría quienes lo miraban con mucha curiosidad y algo que no pudo descubrir en aquel entonces, ella tenía una piel tan pálida que se preguntaba si era un fantasma como los que salían en la televisión, también tenía una nariz respingada pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus labios, eran finos y cubiertos de labial negro que hacían contraste con ella dándole un aspecto elegante y hermoso, ella usaba un vestido blanco y tenía las uñas largas y pintadas de negro.

Era hermosa sin lugar a dudas.

No supo cómo fue que ella apareció, pero sí supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo desde ese momento, tuvo razón después de que ella se presentará ignorando en el proceso al moribundo, Steven le dijo todo lo que sabía hasta entonces cuando pregunto sin saber porqué y White al escucharlo solo pudo sonreír haciéndole ver mas hermosa de lo que era, ella lo llevó a casa donde pensó que sería la última vez que la vería.

Se equivocó.

Ella comenzó a ir a su habitación en la noche, al inicio solo se quedaba allí después comenzó a tocarlo y acariciarlo, como olvidar que su primer beso fue dado por esos labios negros que luego de la impresión le siguieron más, al principio no supo qué hacer pero fue después de los besos que le hizo la pregunta que tanto le rondaba la cabeza.

_"¿Por qué vienes cada noche a mi habitación a verme?"- Le preguntó un pequeño niño con la confusión plasmada en su rostro y la dama de blanco quien miro curiosa al pequeño frente a ella, cuando supo que la pregunta era en serio solo pudo reír un poco y bueno..._

_La respuesta aun le daba escalofríos._

_"Porqué eres mío." - dijo con simpleza para después tomar el rostro del pequeño y así comenzar los besos que con el tiempo ganaban intensidad._

El recuerdo fue interrumpido por un chispazo de placer que provenía de su entrepierna y al bajar la mirada pudo ver, a White lamiendo y besando su miembro con mucho esmero, sonrojado el ojirosa trato de pensar en otra cosa, recordó el día que tuvo hoy y no pudo evitar recordar cuando Connie le dio un beso en mejilla luego de haberla ayudado con la tarea de historia.

Un arañazo en el pecho detuvo todo pensar del pelinegro, el dolor fue tal que grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la casa, el pecho tenía las marcas de garras y de estas salían sangre el chico aterrado vio como la peliblanca lo miraba con clara ira en su bello rostro, en los dedos de ella estaban sus largas uñas que goteaban algo del líquido vital del chico.

-No vuelvas a pensar en ella, no en mi presencia- Siseo la ojigris con odio, sus ojos brillaban con claro desprecio hacia la chica en quien pensaba Steven, la mujer con claro disgusto dijo.

-No me gusta saber que estás cerca de ella, que le permites que te toque, es algo que me hace querer hacerla pedazos pero el hecho de que tu me hayas rogado que no lo hiciera me hace cambiar de opinión, a que ella sepa que tu eres mio- dijo con seriedad ignorando las lágrimas de dolor que salían del pelirizado, la peliblanca solo pudo sonreír ante la idea que le vino en mente pero decidió dejarla de lado por ahora.

Ah, claro olvido por unos instantes que ella leía su mente todo el tiempo, debía de tener eso en mente siempre.

-¿P-p-p-por qué yo?- Le pregunto entre lágrimas Steven y White al escucharlo le dijo.

-Parece que te gusta saber, por que te quiero a ti, ¿no es así?, pero no te avergüences yo amo recordartelo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa a la vez que sus manos fueron al zarpazo que pronto comenzó a cerrarse con gran velocidad, la mujer mayor volvió a la tarea de lamer y besar el miembro del chico ganándose varios gemidos y jadeos en el proceso, que aun con lagrimas en los ojos solo podía esperar a que todo terminara.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud para el muchacho, que rojo como un tomate sentía que tendría el primer orgasmo de la noche con un grito dejó salir su semilla en la boca de la peliblanca, que gustosa trago hasta la última gota con una sonrisa se quitó el vestido que llevaba para mostrarle su cuerpo al adolescente.

Steven solo podía ver el cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener, unos pechos grandes que se miraban firmes, un vientre plano con unas caderas algo anchas y un trasero que hacía juego con el resto de su cuerpo, él sabía lo que debía de hacer después de todo el llevaba años de experiencia, llevo su boca a uno de los pezones rosados donde comenzó a chuparlo y a mordisquear ganando varios gemidos de White.

La peliblanca tomó las manos de él para posarlas sobre su trasero para invitarlo a tocarla, el muchacho comenzó a apretarlo y con su otra mano acariciar su centro para acelerar el proceso, las caricias subían de intensidad a tal punto que White al llegar al orgasmo dio un alarido que pudo haber despertado a todo el vecindario si no hubieran estado bajo el control de la niebla que hacía como somnífero.

En la habitación de un chico de catorce años se oían jadeos de una mujer que con los ojos cristalizado y el rostro sonrojado veía a quien decidió tomar como su pertenencia. Con una sonrisa en sus negros labios lo atrajo a un beso para quitarle por completo la pijama que su amante portaba. No dejando de besarle se penetró sola provocando así un jadeo por parte del chico cosa que aprovecho para enredar su lengua con la suya y al separarse dejando un puente de saliva.

-Te elegí, por que jamas pude sentir un alma tan pura como la tuya y no me perdonaría dejarla para cualquier humano- dijo con simpleza para empezar el acto carnal que consumaban cada noche, cuando aparecía en la habitación del chico.

Los gemidos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, Steven tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lágrimas salían de sus ojos el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccione al placer que le daban no significaba que le gustara, pero eso no parecía importarle a la mujer que tenía sobre él, quien con una sonrisa cínica y cariñosa tomaba cada noche parte de su inocencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de ella, quien reclama su boca de forma tan salvaje que podía saborear su propia sangre, el chico espero sentirse asqueado pero eso parecía jamás ocurrir porque él sabía que se engañaba asi mismo, siempre en la negación de que los besos que le daban eran horribles, que sus caricias jamás le hacían derretirse por ella.

El destino era cruel el mismo sabia que era débil, que nunca podría dejar de desear esas caricias que le daba, que nunca podría negar que los besos que ella le daban le hacían vibrar hasta la última célula de su ser, estaba harto de fingir que no se sentía desfallecer ante las más simples caricias que ella se atrevía a darle, débil ante la habilidad de el hermoso ser que era White, cayendo suavemente en sus juegos.

No!, estaba harto de eso, solo por esa noche, solo esta vez se rendiría a ella, le haría saber lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus caricias, de sus besos, aunque solo sea por esa noche mañana se odiaría por ser tan débil, pero ahora se dejaría por el huracán de sensaciones que siempre acompañaban a la albina.

Los vaivenes pronto se volvieron más fuertes por parte del chico tomando por sorpresa a la peliblanca, separando sus labios del chico dio fuertes gemidos indicando el deleite que sentía pasar por su cuerpo, pronto los senos fueron mordisqueados por el pelinegro que ya rendido en la lujuria volteo el cuerpo de la ojigris para así dar embestidas mas fuertes.

White solo podía sonreír para sus adentros al verlo tan entregado en lo que hacía, por supuesto que sabía del debate interno que tenía pero decidió dejarlo para el mismo, las embestidas pronto tomaron un ritmo más fuerte y para los involucrados solo podían sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba, Steven movía sus caderas con todas sus fuerzas para después correrse en un grito junto con White quien lo atrajo en un beso que duró varios minutos.

Cuando el orgasmo término se separaron y el pelirizado jadeando se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, ella miraba el techo que tenia pegatinas de estrellas y al verlas solo pudo sonreír de forma burlona por lo infantil que era el chico, afortunadamente para él eso no era lo que le atraía.

-Buen chico- dijo levantando su rostro para besarlo con aprobación y volver a empezar la danza de placer que ambos disfrutaban.-¿Ves que tan amable puedo ser cuando te portas tan bien?, por favor no arrugues tu ceño de esa forma. Me provocas mas de lo que crees- dijo ella viendo lo adorable que se miraba el ojirosa enfadado.

EL vaivén volvía a comenzar y con eso el placer que aquel acto les provocaba a ambos, pronto la nueva posición le añadió el placer que embriagó a ambos, evitando así las quejas que estaban por salir de los labios del chico pronto se fueron dejando llevar por el ciclón de sensaciones que sentían gracias al otro, los gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban por toda la casa pronto White invirtió los papeles quedando encima haciendo las penetraciones más profundas. White acercó su rostro con el de Steven se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo y ella dijo.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer, Steven- Murmuró entre gemidos reduciendo la velocidad de las embestidas, deleitándose al ver el rostro rojo del pequeño.-Pídemelo, ahora. Pide lo que sea y te lo daré- dijo para volver a aumentar la velocidad ganándose varios gemidos del chico.

Pero el ojirosa frunció más el ceño, negándose a caer en la petición de ella, él pudo haber caído en sus caricias, pero jamás caería tan bajo como para pedirle algo que si bien se lo daría eso podría incluir la muerte de alguien para dárselo. No, estaba más que seguro que con solo decirle un nombre ella le traería el cuerpo sin vida de esa persona, Aunque eso no amedrentó las ganas de la albina, sino que absorbió la negación con deleite, preguntándose cuando el humano se rendiría al fin a ella.

 _"Podrías pedirme el mundo y yo haría que todos te reverencien, podrías pedirme todo lo conocido y yo te lo daría, pero prefieres seguir así, confundido e imperfecto... ¡MALDICIÓN!, has cegado mi juicio con tu calidez y tu ternura"_ \- pensó la mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Steven pronto sintió el clímax llegando haciendo que cada parte de su ser temblara de placer, derrotado por haber caído en los encantos de la mujer solo pudo decir.

-Por favor, termina conmigo ya. ¿No te basta con hacerme desearte? ¿Cuánto más debo de humillarme para que estés satisfecha?- murmuró con pesar.

White rozo con su mano los labios del pelinegro, para luego tomar su mentón y besarlo con fuerza, deleitándose el saber que nadie más que ella misma podría darle el placer que solo ella le proporcionaba.

-No me tientes, Starlight. Te amo tanto que que dártelo todo podría matarte. Y eso no pasara. Tu alma no cruzará jamás ningún limbo que nos separe- dijo con seriedad para volver a comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo del chico que solo se dejo hacer.

Otro beso fue compartido. Solo que esta vez fue tan dulce, tan tierno y tan lleno de amor que, Steven había pensado que fue un ángel quien lo besaba de tal angelical forma.

La lujuria pudo más que la ojigris y pronto volvió a comenzar a saltar sobre el miembro del muchacho que correspondió posando sus manos en las caderas de ella, ella quería dejar su marca en el cuerpo del chico para dejar en claro a cualquiera a quien le pertenecía. Cuando todo terminó Steven quien dormitaba en su cama solo pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la peliblanca, antes de irse en los brazos de morfeo.

-Te amo Starlight- dijo White antes de abrir un portal donde se mostraba a una mujer con los brazos en forma de T, en su ojo derecho era blancura pura con grietas alrededor y en su rostro portaba una mal sana sonrisa.

-Perla quiero que prepares la habitación para Steven, porque en cualquier momento el sera mio de forma definitiva- dijo la albina al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento de muñeca para volver a ponerle la pijama al pelirizado.

-Si, mi diamante- dijo Perla sin cambiar su expresión y antes de que el portal se cerrara, vio el objeto de querer de su diamante y su ojo bueno solo pudo brillar con intensidad con un sentimiento indescifrable, provocando que su sonrisa creciera.

-Todo por EL favorito de mi diamante-


End file.
